


All of This and That

by CatrinaSL



Series: PolyMachina (Critical Role Rare Pair Week 2017) [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Critical Role Rare Pair Week 2017, Implied Percy/Grog, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Male Bonding, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-23 22:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11999055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: The Grand Poobah explains his title.





	All of This and That

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to [Critical Role Rare Pair Week 2017](http://critrolerarepair.tumblr.com/post/164431348691/announcing-critical-role-rarepair-week-2017)! The fics in this series all take place in the same "polyverse," which begins [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11981952)!
> 
> Today’s prompt is "M/M," and after the previous two fics, I could only go with one pairing. Enjoy!

"Damn," Vax gasped, sounding impressed as he laced up his pants. "You're good at that."

"Of course I am," Grog replied in his modest-but-definitely-still-bragging tone. "What else did you expect from the Grand Poobah de Doink?"

Vax pushed away from the tree he'd been leaning on. "Is that what Percival meant by 'all of this and that?'" he wanted to know.

"Do you doubt it?" the Grand Poobah asked regally.

"I can't, after that," the rogue admitted. "But how do you figure he knew?"

Grog blushed, which with his goliath complexion just meant turning a deeper gray. "What happens on an adventure  _ stays _ on an adventure," he replied cryptically.

Vax made a mental note to ask Freddie later.

"Come on," Grog said, heading out further into the forests of the Alabaster Sierras. "We've got a tree to cut down."

"I thought that was just code for you nailing me against one," Vax complained as he followed.

Grog looked back, and  _ winked _ at him. "Maybe later!"

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/165012016623/all-of-this-and-that-catrinasl-critical-role)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
